A Story Not to be Remembered
by TheManWhoWatches
Summary: Just another story of someone else being summoned instead of Saito. This is my first fanfiction on here, so it probably isn't the best. Making it just for just in case


If Bryan knew at least two things, the first thing was that A), he loved weapons, which for anyone that knew him, was a given, and B), the portal right in front of him could mean nothing but trouble. Living in a world with people who could barely understand everything around them, he at least understood the dangers of portals, especially ones that just randomly appeared right in front of you. He then, out of curiosity and randomness, smelt the portal. It reminded him of the meadows on the terraformed planet named Mars. Bryan was thankful he had a pack full of supplies for travel. A set of moldable armor, programmable matter, energy/projectile rifle, a revolver and pistol with bullets that could take down a bear. I also had a machete, and hunting knife. There was also rations and water, and a couple of neo-solid (a more squeashed together version of Solid matter, very close to imploding on itself) titanium infused plasma katana's, a fire starter, a group of mini-drones used to help in daily activities, an extremely comfortable sleeping bag, and tent that set up itself. Bryan, then after preparing himself, he poked it with his finger. It felt cool, the green portal rippling as if you threw a rock into the water. Immediately after that however, he felt something tugging on his finger. He also heard the muttering of some girls voice, speaking a very familiar, yet foreign language. He pushed on it, using his boots to push against the gravitational pull it had. Unfortunately, it must have the pull like a black hole or something, because all it did was delay the inevitable, eventually though, Bryan was completely enveloped by the strange portal, leading him first to complete darkness, then to a planet far, far away.

Louise had expected anything besides this. She had expected a cat, a dog, a mouse, or even a bug, like a fly or something. Instead, she got this man in strange clothes, wearing a short sleeved shirt, and pants with multiple pockets, He also wore a pack with what swords with skinny blades, two strange musket pistols, a weird knife, and a weird musket. He got up, grabbing the musket off his back. His hair was a dark brown, his eyes green. He slowly stared out at every single student of her class, studying Tabitha and her teacher, Professor Colbert. This man unsettled the class. The sounding of something mechanical moving back and forth came from the man, startling the class. He then spoke in Albonian, making everyone back away Louise. Tensions between Albion and Tristania were rocky at best, so having summoned someone from that place would just ruin their relations even more. Then, being the man, and person of authority that he was, professor Colbert asked the man in what everyone thought was a very accented Alboian. The man stared at him, saying his named while he got up and dusted off his clothes. All Louise got out of him was Bryan. Colbert then asked where he was from, saying all the names of the countries in Halkegenia. The man then said a short, simple sentence that confused Colbert. Colbert said something else, this time confusing Bryan this time. Another sentence made Colbert suddenly light up his staff, something he had never done in front of his students before. The man said another thing, not seeming fazed at all by the display of magic. The professor immediately pointed his staff at him, and began chanted. The man immediately raised his weird musket, telling him to shut up. Colbert hesitantly did so, letting the glow of his staff weaken until there was none left. Louise, now having the bright idea, decided to chant the spell instead, an explosion encasing Bryan, professor Colbert, and herself. When the smoke cleared, the students saw the man pointing his weird musket at Louise, with Colbert pointing his staff at the man. "Now give me one good reason I shouldn't just shoot you right here, right now, you mutated, augmented bitch."

Bryan wasn't so sure how to react to this. First, he land in a field with a group of strangely colored haired. Then he met a guy called Jean Colbert who claimed he was a professor for the Tristanian academy of Magic, apparently a well renowned school for the magically gifted, and apparently had a familiar summoning ritual going on, with Bryan being the summoning of the pink haired girl. At that, Bryan openly denied that magic existed. They man put his stick on fire, which Bryan said was just programmable matter at work. _Definitely some kind of cult_ Bryan thought, secretly going for his pistol to knock this professor Colbert. Then, out of nowhere, he felt an explosion happen behind him. Smoke covered him, the professor, and the student with pink hair. He instinctively shoved Colbert to the ground, then aimed his rifle at the pink haired one. "Now give me one good reason I shouldn't just shoot you right here, right now, you mutated, augmented bitch." Silence reigned before the pinked haired one became red faced. "How dare you call a Noble, and for that matter, your master, a bitch! I should kill you where you stand!" Louise yelled at him. A sound indescribable was heard as the man pulled his trigger, a stick of light, whizzing past Louise's ear for a second before making a giant hole in the wall. "I'm not one for talk miss. Now if you do plan on killing me, you won't be disappointed on how things turn out. Well, actually, maybe you will." The girl just stared at him, as if in shock. "Now, what does this familiar thing entail, and I'll see if I agree with it or not." Pinky was even more red than before, with her classmates laughing behind her. "Nice job Louise, it hasn't been a minute and you can't control your familiar!" The class laughed again, the leader being a red head with tits that almost any female back on his planet would have killed for without the used of genetic restructuring. "Hey, sex door, I'd keep my mouth closed if I were you. This gun can sometimes get a little crazy if you get what I'm saying?" Bryan said, getting a group as silent a sniper. "The familiar contract would be a bond between familiar, you, and master, me" Pinky said, getting a irritated look from Bryan. "I meant what do I have to do?" "A familiar acts as a lifelong protector, keeping them safe wherever they go" Pinky started. "Anything else?" Bryan asked. "You are also to do anything I want you to, like clean my bed, put my clothes on for me, carry me to classes, etc." Pinky said. "Do familiars ever get payment? Either money or trading commodities" "Of course not, a familiar is to serve their master without any second thoughts. If I were to pay you, I would the laughing stock of society" Louise said. No one said anything, afraid if they did, it would invoke the wraith of the man with the strange musket. "Then I am not willing to be your familiar. Now goodbye" Bryan said, turning around. "What Miss Valliere is trying to say," Professor Colbert began, blocking Bryans way out, "Is that there hasn't been a familiar summoning like this in the history of familiar summoning, so we haven't had to make deals like these." Bryan nodded, rubbing his chin as if it had a beard. He then turned to the pink haired girl "I'll agree, but let's get something straight here miss Valliere. We are equals, no master-servant bullshit. So I'm not going to go wash your clothes, or put your clothes on for you, or bath you like a child. You've peaked my interest, so I'll entertain you; but if you mess up too many times, I'll either kill you, leave you, or both " Bryan stated, shocking even Tabitha on how determined his voice was. "Now do you except my terms?" Bryan asked. He knew the girl was most likely at her wits end, deciding whether or not to let her summoning go. "I accept" the girl grumbled. "Great! Now, do what you need to do. whatever that is" Bryan said. Then, without warning, she kissed him. It only lasted a few seconds, but still. "Well,… not what I was expecting. Not at all" Bryan muttered to himself. Only a moment after that, did a burning sensation appear on his arm. Thankfully, his pain threshold was huge, so it only felt as if he put his hand under hot water. His hand had a weird symbol on his hand, the closet thing he could relate it to was the Latin symbol for justice and liberty. "May I see that?" The professor asked Bryan. He showed his hand to the professor, getting a set of wide eyes. "I've never seen anything like this before" Colbert admired. "Okay, Class dismissed" The teacher said. Almost immediately after that, did the students fly away. Fly! If he hadn't seen anti-gravity boots before, or even old-classic rocket boots, he would have been amazed. He was still a tiny bit amazed, considering the fact that if all they had to do was speak a word and they could fly, from his very limited knowledge, and indefinite time and height without any apparent difficulty, it was at least at par with any kind of single flying systems that his people possessed. "Follow me" the Pink haired girl said, walking through the door. Not really caring about the fact he and her were walking when all the others besides the teacher were flying away, he followed her, getting stares as they walked. "I almost forgot. I never actually asked your name. What would that be?" Bryan asked. "Louise de la Valliere, daughter of one of the most powerful Nobles in all of Halkegenia " the girl said proudly. Bryan just raised his eyebrows at that statement, walking in as Louise did. Inside the room was a queen sized bed, a desk and mirror with stuff Bryan believed would help Louise get ready in the morning, a dresser, and a pile of hay. "I was expecting something more…" she didn't say anything after that. Why would she. "No, I understand. You thought an animal would be here instead of a human. I just need to do something" Bryan said, pulling out his two person self-preparing tent and sleeping bag. Pulling the hay aside, he set the tent down, letting it have as much space as possible. Though it wouldn't able to fit two from how everything was angled, it still could fit him. "What kind of magic is that?" She asked. " No magic, just the wonders of technology" Bryan said simple. I then set my sleeping bag in the cot, setting my bag next to my stuff. "Okay, you will see me later. I'm going to explore" He said. "Could you take this while you're out?" Louise asked, tossing him a bunch of clothes. "Strike One" Bryan said. "Strike what?" Louise said, irritated and confused. "Drones, carry these for me" Bryan said, having a group of ten sphere's appear from his, somehow carrying all her clothes with no kind of limbs. "Goodbye Louise" Bryan said, walking out of the room.

It only took a minute to get downstairs back to the field. After walking in somewhat of a circle while looking into space, Bryan bumped into a girl in a maid outfit. "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again" the Asian looking maid said, bowing. "I don't care you bumped into me. I should be the one apologizing anyway. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings" Bryan said, basically yanking the maid up. "Anyway, do you need help? My drones can carry almost anything and you look like you could use some" Bryan said,, already picking up laundry while his drones used mini tractor-beams to lift all he couldn't. "Sure" the maid said, smiling. They walked over to a fountain. "So, I heard you're Miss Valliere's familiar" She said. "Yeah, but I'd consider us more like partners. Anyway, is there something important about this whole familiar thing? I mean, my people can do a lot more than make an animal appear from one place to another" Bryan said, chuckling at his own statement. "A familiar is what shows what element of magic you are most connected to. So for you to be a human is quite shocking." Bran guess that would make sense. It would be like you have the ingredients to make a salad, but you somehow manage to get sushi. "I also got the idea that my "master", Louise, isn't treated like the others. Could you explain why?" I asked. "Her magic abilities are less than favorable, especially for the Noble family of hers" the maid said. "Noble? You mean there are still Nobles and Commoners where we are? I thought that was just an exaggeration to what she actually was" Bryan said, thinking to himself why did he get himself stuck in this mess. "Yes, does yours not?" "My planet did, but it's government overthrew them." "Why? Wouldn't powerful mages with a lot of money be something hard to deal with when you're a government?" Siesta asked. "While my peoples Nobles did have a lot of money, there wasn't a magic (or matter manipulation, as Bryan had now come to the conclusion to) Nobles where I come from, in fact, practicing magic was said to be the works of Satan, a evil spirit, and you were killed if spotted doing anything or even if you were thought to be doing magic." The maid seemed surprised by my statement. "It's the exact opposite here. If you have magic, you're encouraged to use it, showing the way for any non-magic users, or commoners, as they call us, which basically leaves us as slaves to do the bidding of any Noble, and all because they have the power to do whatever they want." Bryan nodded, understanding what she meant. "I think that I will do something about that" He said to no one in particular. "Take down Nobility? That would be tantamount to suicide!" The man from another planet just shrugs. "Miss, if you knew where I was from, and what I could do, entire armies of Nobles would fear me" I stated. "It appears your clothes are done" Bryan said. They drones swarmed behind him. "Thank mister. It's nice to have someone to talk to when I'm doing work" The Maid said. "No problem, uh… actually, I don't know your name" He said. "Siesta, Mister…" "Bryan, just Bryan. None of that sir stuff. I'm not that old" Bryan said, walking away. When he got back to his "masters" room, he found her asleep. "She actually looks cute when asleep" Bryan whispered, smiling at Louise's sleeping body. "Rest easy child, if today was any constellation, then we will have quite some day most certainly."


End file.
